Celos
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Ambos eran celosos porque estaba claro que nadie podria tocar algo que era de su propiedad.


Antonio charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigos Prusia y Francia, igual que solía hacer siempre e igual que pasaba siempre, el gabacho tocaba mas de la cuenta aprovechando que el hispano no se daba cuenta.

El español no se daba cuenta, pero el portugués que los observaba desde su sitio si se daba cuenta y eso le mosqueaba y mucho, no lo iba a negar, estaba muerto de celos, aquel gabacho no tenia derecho a tocar a SU Antonio, porque era suyo, su hermano, su vecino y su pareja, en resumen era que no le daba la gana compartirlo con nadie y mucho menos con el manos largas del gabacho. Habitualmente ya hubiera ido hacia el francés y le hubiera pegado un pellizco en la mano por tocar el culo de su hermano que era propiedad lusa pero su hermano le habia dicho que era demasiado celoso y que no pasaba nada con el francés, es mas le habia dicho que Paulo no era capaz de aguantar ni un dia sin pegarle al francés y demostrar sus celos.

Portugal se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, iba a demostrar que podría controlar sus celos…los controlaría hasta que el gabacho tocara mas de la cuenta y entonces lo mandara directo al hospital por tocar a su hermanito.

Arthur viendo a su viejo aliado solo decidió sentarse con él y hablar de algunas cosas, últimamente el luso siempre estaba con el español por lo que cada vez que se acercaba a hablar con su amigo recibía una mirada matadora del español, vamos, que solo le faltaba gruñir para que le dejara mas claro que era persona no grata a su alrededor, en esos casos, Paulo le sonreía disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hermano. Asi que ahora que no estaban los dos hermanos podría ir a hablar con el portugués y de camino, animarle un rato que parecía que estaba de bajón por algún motivo

En el otro lado de la sala, Antonio hablaba animadamente con sus amigos del bad friends trio, planeando una posible escapada, aunque querían llevar a sus parejas, Francis quería llevar a su lindo Canada y Gilbert quería llevar al señorito. Siguieron hablando hasta que el gabacho señalo hacia la dirección donde estaban sentados Paulo e Arthur

-_Mon ami, _ creo que deberías mirar allí

Antonio miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacia ese cejon cerca de su hermano? No le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, vale que fueran aliados, vale que fueran la alianza mas antigua de la historia pero Portugal era suyo y no admitía que el ingles hablara con él ¿y si conquistaba a su hermano con sus modales de caballero? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, eso no podía ser, Paulo le habia dicho mil veces que le amaba, además se lo habia dicho en dos idiomas, en portugués y en español, cosa que a España le encantaba porque adoraba el acento de su hermano, sobre todo le encantaba cuando hablaba en español y le costaba decir la ñ, nunca la conseguía decir y eso hacia que el luso se enfurruñara y murmurara cosas en portugués maldiciendo la estúpida letra, se veía tan mono desde el punto de vista del español.

-Fusoso~

-¿Antonio?-preguntó el francés curioso de que tuviera esa reacción cuando lo que debería hacer es ir con el portugués y apartarlo de las garras del bicho cejon

Antonio le miro y Sonrio antes de irse a marcar su territorio.

El luso hablaba mas animado con el ingles, casi ni echaba cuenta a la escena de los malos amigos que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la sala, pero antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta, alguien habia girado, encontrándose dos pares de ojos jades. Antonio lo beso con pasión a lo que Paulo correspondió sin dudarlo aunque estaba muy sonrojado. Cuando se separaron, Paulo se cayo de la silla con la cara toda roja y mirando a su hermano

-E-Eu…v-você…¿q-que…?

Antonio cogió en brazos al luso y miro al ingles dejando claro que Portugal era suyo, era propiedad española y no pensaba dejárselo al ingles nunca. El ingles miro sorprendido la escena, no esperaba un ataque de celos por parte de España.

Antonio saco de la sala a Paulo y lo dejo en mitad del pasillo pegado a la pared y Antonio acorralándolo con los brazos

-L-Luego soy yo el celoso-murmuró el luso con la cara totalmente sonrojada

-Sabes que no me gusta el ingles-dijo el español mientras se formaba un mohín infantil en la cara del menor de los hermanos

-Ni a mi el gabacho y bien que te juntas con él

-Es diferente

-No lo es

Antonio no quería discutir asi que beso a su hermano de nuevo de forma cariñosa mientras veía como Paulo rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, eso significaba que no estaba molesto, le mordió el labio y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea

-Hay un armario aquí cerca-dijo el español mientras movia las cejas de forma sugerente

-L-La reunión…h-hay que volver..-susurro Portugal pero vio que su hermano ponía la cara de cachorrito a la cual no se podía resistir y suspiro-de acuerdo, pero vayamos lejos, no quiero que nos oigan

-Fusososososo~

Antonio cogió en brazos a su hermano y se metieron en el armario sonriendo. Daba igual cuentas veces se echaran en cara el uno al otro que uno era mas celoso que el otro, ambos sabían que los dos no aguantaban que nadie tocara su propiedad y es que España era propiedad lusa al igual que Portugal era propiedad española.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que en el armario donde se metieron habia cámaras instaladas por Japón y Hungría y que pocas semanas después de su "encuentro" ya habia videos y doujinshi de esos por toda la web

-Anda Pau, mira, Hungría dice que si te pones este traje de maid y grabamos un video consentido

-¡Claro que no!¡ Y deja de mandarte correos con la loca del yaoi!

….

Fin, espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


End file.
